


Lunch

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: Clockworkskies
Genre: Clockworkskies - Freeform, Hector backstory, Love at First Sight, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, no betas we die like men, polyamoury, tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: Hector works as a mechanic and works hard until two people shake up his world





	Lunch

Hector had never felt the wind get knocked out of him in such an intense way. Time stopped for a moment as he waited with baited breath to hear his own heart beat as he saw them enter the establishment he was working freelance at. He was still, mouth slightly agape as he stared at them as they made their way over, two visions of beauty too radiant for this earth. He finally heard his heart beat again when they said “hello”.

He couldn’t choke out even a sound in response as he sat next to a machine, grease on his face, a tool in each hand, hair mussed. The smaller offered a sweet smile before turning to their partner who returned their gaze. The taller nodded. “Stay,” the taller says to Hector in a low voice that was smooth and thick like honey, “we’ll be back in a moment.” Then, the two walk past Hector down the hall and disappear into a room. Hector breaths again once the door is shut and he stares ahead, frozen as he tries to recover from the shock. He looked up to the door they had stepped through first upon entering Hector's life as he moves to sit on the ground. Everything is silent to Hector safe for his breathing and heartbeat which both sound to heavy to him. It takes him a moment before he can return his gaze to his work but when he turns around, he finds himself casting glances down the hallway as his face feels warm at the memory of those who had passed through. Not much gets completed in the time they were down the hall as Hector finds himself unable to focus in the deafening silence he was experiencing as no thoughts came to mind. 

And then he heard the door open to the back room and quiet laughter floated down the hall to him and suddenly, he could hear everything. The grinding of the cogs in the machine he was repairing, the pipes in the walls, the sound of wheels on cobblestone streets outside muffled by the door, suddenly all these sounds were all too much as he watched the two return. 

“We would like to have lunch with you,” the smaller says in a sweet voice as they eyed Hector with half lidded eyes under raised brows, a look almost challenging him to deny them what they requested. The large offers a polite smile as the two await Hectors response. Again, he says nothing, unable to speak, and his face feels hot now under their gaze. He gestures back to the back, not daring to look away incase they disappeared. “We’ll cover it,” the larger assures. “And he won't mind. We already asked him if we could borrow you for an hour.” 

With an offer like that, how could he refuse.


End file.
